The Incident with the Teddy Bear
by Elf Asato
Summary: [838] Written for challenges by both Sariyuki and Majinkarp. Sanzo is searching for something...but does Hakkai have it?


**Title:** The Incident with the Teddy Bear  
**Author:** Elf Asato  
**Written:** May 6, 2004  
**Series:** Gensomaden Saiyuki  
**Timeline:** One of the very first nights of the journey, probably.  
**Summary:** [383] Sanzo is searching for something...  
**Disclaimer:** Saiyuki and all its edible delightful characters belong to someone cooler than I am.  
**Notes:** This is a random and totally ridiculous drabble written for Majinkarp, who gave me the line _"Where is my teddy bear?"_ to work with. And then, because I am the epitome of laziness, I decided to kill two birds with one stone and submit it in Sariyuki's 38 Incidents challenge.   
  


=============  
**The Incident with the Teddy Bear**  
_By Elf Asato_  
=============

  
  
Rummaging through his things, Sanzo let out a heavy and annoyed sigh, his fingers twitching slightly. Since they arrived at the inn, he had been searching...  
  
"Ah, is there a problem, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked delicately as he sat on his bed and observed. The monk had chosen him as a roommate to ensure the fact that he would sleep soundly that night...because the gods _knew_ he wouldn't get one with Goku or Gojyo in the room...  
  
In response, Sanzo only grunted, though.  
  
Undeterred, Hakkai decided to try again. "Do you need any help finding something?"  
  
"Where is it?" Sanzo asked softly, his voice almost a low growl as he ceased his movements.  
  
"I don't know," the other replied, keeping a cheerful and helpful tone as always. His thoughts ran a completely different course than his words, though. "What is it that you're looking for?"  
  
Sanzo looked at Hakkai over his shoulder briefly and muttered, "_You_ know what it is..."  
  
Contrary to what the monk claimed, Hakkai _didn't_ know what it was, though he could only guess. Perhaps it was the comfort of another Sanzo was seeking...or an object specifically designed to enhance such a comfort. Maybe what Sanzo was looking for could only be found by the penetration of--  
  
"No, I don't," Hakkai said slowly, but he faltered only slightly as he took care not to let his rather peculiar thoughts influence his words...  
  
A scowl crossed Sanzo's features, but, unsurprisingly, it didn't look out of place. "You always know where everything is."  
  
"Well, how can I know where it is when I don't know _what_ it is?" Hakkai smiled, trying not to let his natural curiosity shine through. He kept his eyes neutral and on Sanzo.  
  
"...Are you sure?"  
  
Hakkai's characteristic smile stayed as he spoke slowly, "What is it that you are looking for, Sanzo?"  
  
Looking quite uncomfortable, the monk, seeming quite preoccupied, turned to face his roommate and confirmed to himself more than anything, "You really _don't_ know..." Then he straightened and put on an air of dangerous authority. "You will _not_ laugh, understand? If you do, you die. Simple as that."  
  
"I understand, Sanzo," Hakkai replied softly, his mind going in several different directions. This could all be a carefully thought out ploy to confess how he _wanted_ Hakkai...how he _wanted_ to run his hands over Hakkai's smooth, marred flesh...how he _wanted_ to press into that tight--  
  
"Where is my teddy bear?"  
  
And that time, Hakkai definitely _did_ falter.  
  
"...Your what?"  
  
Sanzo immediately reached into his robe and pulled out his infamous gun, aiming quite clearly at Hakkai as his own face was tinged a slight red. "I _told_ you not to laugh."  
  
"I didn't laugh, Sanzo," Hakkai said quickly, struggling to stifle exactly what he didn't do. "And I don't know...where it is. Perhaps you...failed to pack it?"  
  
Pausing for a moment, Sanzo considered that possibility and retired his Smith and Wesson to the comfort of his robes again. "Hn. Maybe..."  
  
And then Hakkai saw The Golden Moment to make his fantasies a reality and finally get as close to that cold, harsh, and deliciously forbidden monk... "Do you not sleep well without your...teddy bear...Sanzo?"  
  
"I--"  
  
"It's quite alright, Sanzo," Hakkai continued, almost purring in a silky voice, "to have trouble sleeping. I often have to hold something through the night since I--er--can't sleep well sometimes, either. How nice it is to have someone with you who understands such a thing... Personally, I have difficulty sleeping in a new place, and at home I always used to hold a stuffed rabbit, but it seems I left that as well..."  
  
To this subtle hint, it seemed Sanzo was surprisingly compliant. "...That is true..."  
  
Then Hakkai moved in for the kill, so to speak. "Would you mind it terribly if I held you while I slept?"  
  
The Moment of Truth. "...If you tell Goku or Gojyo about this, Hakkai..."  
  
"I understand," Hakkai smiled, secretly celebrating his victory inside, "I will not live to see the dawn, correct?"  
  
"Correct," Sanzo responded as they shared an understanding...  
  
...And damn, his carefully thought out ploy to get closer to Hakkai worked better than he thought...  
  


----------

  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"...Goku? Where the hell did you get that..._teddy bear_?"  
  
"Sanzo said I could keep it!"  
  
**End**  
  



End file.
